


Amnesia

by jelazakazone



Series: reincarnation [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can’t remember. This is a continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/631736">Waiting to Exhale</a>, now from Arthur’s pov. Unbetad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

Arthur shivered, his wet clothing hanging uncomfortably.  
  
“You called me, Arthur,” he said uncertainly to the man who’d just pulled him from the water. “Do I know you?”  
  
“Er, I’m Merlin.” Choking back a sob, he said, “Do you not remember?”  
  
Arthur slowly shook his head. He couldn’t remember anything. He wasn’t even sure his name was Arthur. He wrapped his arms around his sides, trying to reduce his shivering, trying to hold himself together, as though he would fall apart otherwise.  
  
Merlin reached out as though to put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and then let his arm drop. “We’ve got to get you into some dry clothes and warmed up. I’ll take you to my place.”  
  
Merlin paddled them to the shore, dragging his little canoe onto shore. Arthur followed him, curious. There was something about him, something he couldn’t put his finger on, but he trusted Merlin.


End file.
